


Another Day to Explain

by Deukaylion



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deukaylion/pseuds/Deukaylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock see each other after 3 long years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day to Explain

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was inspired by a crack rp me and my good friend Wendy did. Credit to her for give me inspiration to write this.  
> Also, this was written on an iPhone, so spacing in placing might be a little off.  
> I might make this into a small series, I don't know.  
> In other words, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

John sat on the diner chair, looking outside the window. It had been 3 years since he had last seen his friend Sherlock Holmes, before he had jumped off the building. John visited his grave everyday, talking and telling the stone how much he missed his good friend, or how another girlfriend came and left his life. He would always stop there, frowning and shaking his head, mumbling a goodbye before leaving the cemetery. As he sipped on his coffee, John Watson sat and thought about every case they had solved together. A sigh escaped his lips before he rested his chin on his hand.

"Dear God, who knew I would miss someone like Sherlock Holmes?" John asked himself, shaking his head. A laugh came from him, and he took another sip of his coffee before pulling his laptop closer to him. He opened it, his blog looking straight at him. There they were, all the cases they worked together. "Study in Pink", "The Blind Banker," and the very last entry, "The Reichenback Fall". 

John meant to continue on with the blog, he honestly did, but ever since Sherlock died, John lost complete inspiration for writing. The male would always hit "new entry", stare at it for a good ten minutes before completely turning the computer off and leaving it alone. His life had gone from a new adventure everyday to him going back to visiting his therapist. The male tapped his fingertips on the keyboard before leaning back in his seat, looking around the diner. The place was dim lighted, and only a few strangers had wandered in. John looked at the time on his computer. Almost 11 p.m. He would finish this cup of coffee and head back to the flat he once shared with the mysterious Sherlock, that's what he told himself.

As the dirty blonde haired male took another drink of his coffee, he had this strange shiver run through his body. It felt as if someone was standing nearby, looking at him. He got this feeling a lot when he worked with Sherlock, and John couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He was just being silly about the whole idea of someone watching him. Sitting the cup down, John stared outside the window. Did he really want to go back to the flat? No, not really. Everything was the same as it had been three years ago. Neither John or Mrs. Hudson had it in them to move anything out. Even if they hated to admit it, Sherlock was special to them. 

There it was again. The feeling of being watched. John shifted in his seat, growing uncomfortable. He thought he heard a faint tapping somewhere, but couldn't place it as to where. Turning off his laptop and shutting it, he took another drink of his coffee before another noise caught his ear. This was louder, and heavier than the tapping that he had heard just moments before. Deciding now was a good time to leave, John packed his computer into his bag, finishing off his coffee. Before John could even stand up, a thump against the window caused him to jump.

Sherlock slammed his body against the window, shouting at the top of his lungs.  
"Not deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, Johhhnnnnnnn!" He shouted, hitting his palm against the window. John's eyes grew wide, and he sat there in complete shock. There was no way in the world that was truly happening. Right in front of him stood Sherlock Holmes himself, in the flesh and blood, alive and breathing. 

John wanted to scream. He wanted to slap Sherlock. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to shout at him about all the pain he's been through because of the man. He wanted to hug him. John scrambled to get his bag, pulled out his wallet to pay for his cup of coffee, and kept his eyes on the man standing in the window. Hurrying out of the small diner, John stood on the sidewalk, his eyes searching over Sherlock.

"John, it's good to see you again," Sherlock spoke first, taking a few steps forward. John looked the male over, still in complete shock. Sherlock was wearing his coat and his scarf. Impossible. John had taken that back to the flat after Sherlock died, scrubbed them both clean of blood and hung them up.  
"I hope you don't mind. I stopped at the flat before I came here. Almost gave Mrs. Hudson a heart attack I believe."

"S-Sherlock.. This isn't possible.. I-I watched you jump off a building three years ago," John stammered out, walking towards the other in disbelieve. "You said goodbye, and you jumped. You were dead!"  
"Ah, or so you think John. I had a little help with all that. Pretty good, wasn't it?" Sherlock closed the distance between the two, and he gave the other a soft smile. "Three years is a lot of time John. I would say we need to catch up, but I've already heard everything that you've had to say."

John's head was still filled with thoughts of hitting the man in front of him, but instead, he simply raised a finger and pointed at him.  
"Sherlock Holmes, I really, really hate you right now. I have the greatest urge to punch you right now, but now's not the time. Now's the time for you to explain to me why the hell you are standing here, in front of me, right now."

"Another day, John. Another day. Now, how about you treat me to a welcome back hug, or something else a little special. I really have missed my little blogger."


End file.
